


NO END

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Fin de saison 6, quand les masques tombent et que les vérités ne sont pas celles que l'on croyait.J'ai dû changer mon fusil d'épaule car ma semaine passée fut trop mouvementée pour me permettre d'écrire. Alors je reprends aujourd'hui, après l'épisode final, avec toutes les questions que la dernière scène laisse entendre.Je suis de parti pris, sans doute, mais j'ai de nombreuses questions qui relèvent de l'humanité de chacun. Donc, voilà. Je reprends une histoire en AU ou Future Fic, ou ce que vous voulez. Lizzington toujours. Et cette histoire va durer quelques chapitres. J'ai le temps désormais...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : j'adore ces personnages et ce que j'en fais n'appartient qu'à moi. Ce qu'ils sont appartient à ceux qui les ont créés, Jon Bokenkamp en premier lieu, puis Sony, puis NBC, puis tant d'autres encore. Merci à tous d'avoir permis à ces personnages de prendre vie, de prendre de la hauteur, de devenir cette série si fantastique. Merci aussi de nous donner à tous tant de matière pour écrire et développer nos idées, théories, ships, etc...

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les relations entre Red et Liz étaient strictement professionnelles.

Il ne pouvait lui pardonner sa trahison qui avait engendré le départ de Dembe. Elle avait beau essayer de l’amadouer, de lui parler, de lui faire du charme même, rien n’y faisait.

Alors bien sûr elle comprenait qu’elle était allée trop loin cette fois. Et que l’accumulation de ses trop nombreuses trahisons avait atteint un niveau tel qu’il ne pouvait plus en endurer davantage. Elle avait craint qu’il s’en aille pour de bon, tournant le dos au FBI et reprenant sa vie de fugitif cette fois bien traqué par toutes les agences gouvernementales de nombreux pays. Mais il n’en avait rien fait. Il était resté et avait continué à donner des affaires au Bureau, toujours en passant par elle. Il était cependant devenu froid et distant, n’acceptant leurs rendez-vous qu’à l’extérieur, loin de toute intimité, ne venant plus jamais chez elle et lui interdisant l’accès aux endroits où il vivait. Toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de l’y voir, on lui barrait l’accès à Red, et c’était sans appel. Les hommes qui le protégeaient ne plaisantaient pas. Quand le boss disait « non », ils obéissaient sans se poser de question.

Elle en souffrait énormément.

Au travail, elle était fidèle à elle-même, ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments pour Red, expliquant seulement qu’il était en colère contre elle, ce qu’Aram et Cooper avaient pris pour une petite querelle familiale. C’est à la suite de cette affaire d’enlèvements d’enfants nés in vitro et dont les parents n’étaient pas génétiquement liés à eux, que Liz prit la décision de récupérer Agnès avec elle. Quant au joli discours de Cooper, il lui donna une idée pour obliger Red à demeurer près d’elle.

Parce que, au fond d’elle-même, elle craignait qu’il s’en aille et ne transmette plus ses dossiers que par téléphone.

Alors elle devait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et c’est ainsi que, devant le manège où Agnès montait fièrement une…licorne, Liz comprit que son ultime ressort était de l’engager sur la voie de sa fibre paternelle. Car elle ne doutait pas qu’il en eut une très puissante. Envers elle ou envers Agnès.

  * J’ai un code d’honneur aussi. Tu veux le connaître ? L’amour est plus fort que tout.
  * Ce n’est pas un code d’honneur. C’est une carte de vœux. Un adage de biscuit Chinois.
  * Tu ne resteras pas fâché après moi. Je sais que tu penses y parvenir mais tu ne le feras pas. Les parents ne restent pas en colère après leurs enfants. Ou leurs petits-enfants. Et c’est ce que tu es pour nous.
  * Parce que tu crois que l’amour triomphe de tout ?
  * Tous les jours et deux fois le dimanche. C’est ce que disent les biscuits Chinois.



Et à aucun moment il ne nia. En revanche, il avait l’air plus sombre que jamais, plus hermétique.

Désabusé, il observait Agnès en se voûtant de plus en plus. Elle ne lui épargnerait donc rien, pensait-il. Et quand elle insista encore, il pensa à toutes les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à intervenir concrètement dans sa vie, à venir bouleverser son monde. Il l’avait alors crue assez adulte pour surmonter tout ça. Il s’était trompé et en payait chaque jour les frais.

Avant de quitter ce banc, il se leva et la regarda froidement et exprima ce qu’il ressentait là, en cet instant précis. Sa colère réprimée n’en fut que plus glaciale.

  * Quand j’ai demandé à Sam de s’occuper de toi, jamais je n’aurais pu penser qu’il ferait de toi cette femme-enfant, capricieuse, égoïste et incapable de voir plus loin que son propre nombril. Tu veux tout savoir, Elizabeth ? Tu n’en as pas l’étoffe. Je plains la petite fille que tu as décidé d’élever alors que tu n’as toi-même pas fini de grandir. Tu vas lui apprendre quoi ? À devenir aussi égocentrique que toi ? À ne rien donner mais à tout demander ? Oh je sais, tu as beaucoup souffert ! C’est bon, le refrain de ce que tu as perdu par ma faute, je le connais par cœur. Mais t’es-tu un jour demandé si tu n’y étais pas pour quelque chose aussi ? Et m’as-tu un jour exprimé tes regrets pour la perte de Kate Kaplan, par ta faute, ou celle plus récente de Dembe ? Non, toi tu penses que je suis responsable de tout. Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Je ne le suis pas. Mon plus grand tort a été de t’aimer. Pour toi, j’ai voulu soulever des montagnes, j’ai sacrifié des amitiés sincères et sans équivoque, j’ai lutté contre des plus forts que moi. Et toi, tu m’as trahi. Souvent. Parce que tu voulais tout savoir. Un jour, tu seras adulte et tu comprendras enfin qu’on ne peut pas tout savoir et que la beauté de la vie réside justement dans ce mystère. Sur ce…



Et il était parti, la laissant totalement abasourdie et anéantie sur le banc. Elle se leva telle une automate pour aller chercher Agnès qui demandait déjà à faire un autre tour. Liz céda. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que venait de lui asséner Red. Besoin de temps pour se recomposer une attitude et ne pas hurler et pleurer comme ça, au milieu de ce parc. Pourtant, elle en avait sacrément envie ! Il était parti sans lui laisser la moindre chance de répliquer.

Mais qu’aurait-elle pu dire ?

Leur salut viendrait peut-être de leur relation professionnelle. Sans se décourager, bien décidée à regagner sinon sa confiance mais au moins un semblant de chaleur, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille contre Anna McMahon et le complot en cours. Elle devait retrouver le fameux dossier prouvant l’implication directe de la Secrétaire à la Défense dans un complot contre les États-Unis.

Et, après deux innocents assassinés par la garde rapprochée du Président Diaz, un facteur presque devenu aveugle, le dossier finit par rejoindre les locaux de la Task Force. Cela permit aussi à Red et Liz de se rapprocher peu à peu.

Malgré les mots très durs qu’il avait eus pour elle, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craquer quand elle était près de lui, toute en douceur, ses grands yeux bleus le suppliant de l’aider, quand il sentait son corps effleurer le sien, qu’elle lui parlait à l’oreille, quand elle faisait face à un agent prêt à lui tirer dessus, quand il la sauvait, encore et encore. Il l’aimait en dépit de tout et il ne pouvait rien contre ces sentiments.

Aussi, peu à peu, il s’adoucissait et elle reprenait espoir. Elle lui parlait d’Agnès, il lui parlait de Katarina. Elle riait, il se détendait. Non, tout n’était pas perdu pour eux. Il n’oubliait pas pour autant qu’elle l’avait conduit dans la chambre d’exécution et que Dembe était parti à cause d’elle…ou de lui. Quand il y repensait calmement, il savait que si quelqu’un était responsable du départ de Dembe c’était lui-même. Cela faisait des années que son ami lui demandait d’être franc avec Liz, de lui dire toute la vérité, de simplifier leur relation. Tant de morts auraient pu être évitées s’il avait suivi ce conseil. Mais il s’était entêté à ne rien dire et Dembe lui en voulait.

Alors, quand les membres de la Task Force furent mis aux arrêts par McMahon, que Liz semblait prête à faire une bêtise pour les sortir de là, il la rappela après qu’elle lui eut raccroché au nez.

  * Elizabeth !
  * Je dois faire quelque chose, Red.
  * Oui, mais pas seule et pas sur un coup de tête.
  * Je t’écoute.
  * Où es-tu en ce moment ?
  * Je viens de sortir du bureau de poste.
  * Je passe te chercher dans 5 minutes. Je ne suis pas loin. D’ici là, tu m’attends et tu ne fais rien de stupide, d’accord ?
  * Ce sont mes amis.
  * Les miens aussi. Au cas où ça t’aurait échappé, je leur dois beaucoup, à chacun d’entre eux. Même à Donald qui n’a pas révélé la vérité à mon propos.



Elle allait encore raccrocher quand il continua à parler. Il voulait la garder en ligne pour l’obliger à l’attendre.

  * Écoute…je suis désolé pour ce que je t’ai dit l’autre jour devant le carrousel.
  * Je méritais cette mise au point.
  * Oui, mais j’ai été trop dur. J’ai beaucoup repensé au départ de Dembe et j’en suis le seul responsable. J’ai tellement voulu te protéger de tout que j’ai fini par oublier l’essentiel, à savoir : te dire la vérité. Te raconter toute l’histoire. J’ai commis pas mal d’erreurs dans ma vie, mais celle-ci est phénoménale. Je suis conscient que ta quête de vérité méritait des réponses légitimes et je fus incapable de te les donner par peur de te perdre.
  * Je n’ai besoin que de savoir une seule chose, tu sais.
  * Laquelle ?
  * M’aimes-tu assez pour me pardonner mes trahisons ?
  * Je t’aime assez pour les excuser, oui. Mais je ne les oublierai pas. Il y aura sans doute toujours une partie de mon cerveau qui préviendra mon cœur que, face à toi et à ta volonté inébranlable, je suis démuni et que je dois me méfier. Un jour viendra sûrement où tu courras à ma perte, Elizabeth. Même sans le vouloir.



Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la Mercedes noire était déjà là. Elle s’y engouffra aussitôt.

Le regard qu’ils échangèrent alors fut chargé de toutes les émotions qu’ils contenaient depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps sans doute. Mais ils se reprirent l’un et l’autre rapidement car le temps n’était pas encore venu de se laisser aller. Ils devaient sauver leurs amis.

  * Merci de m’avoir attendu.
  * Tu es meilleur stratège que moi. Si quelqu’un peut sauver Cooper, Aram et Ressler, c’est toi. Tu as un plan ?
  * Pas encore. Il faut attendre de savoir ce que veut faire McMahon. C’est en fonction de ses actions et demandes que nous élaborerons ensemble un plan solide et infaillible.



Elle sourit tristement.

  * Elle veut nous faire porter le chapeau et retourner contre nous tous le complot qu’elle a fomenté.
  * C’est évident.



Il se gratta le cuir chevelu en signe de réflexion. Puis il s’avança vers son chauffeur.

  * Conduis-nous chez moi, à Bethesda, s’il te plaît.



C’est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Liz sonna. En voyant que c’était Cooper, elle décrocha.

  * Agent Keen ?



Elle reconnut la voix de McMahon et mit le haut-parleur pour que Red puisse écouter.

  * Madame…
  * Je tiens à vous signaler qu’un mandat d’arrêt a été lancé contre vous et Reddington.
  * Pour quel motif ?
  * Pour vous, complot visant à assassiner le président. Pour Reddington, la liste des charges est trop longue.
  * Je vois. Je présume que le Directeur Cooper est près de vous. Puis-je lui parler ?
  * Je crains que cela soit impossible. Lui et vos amis, ainsi que toutes les personnes travaillant au sein de cette équipe, sont d’ores et déjà en état d’arrestation. J’ai fait enfermer les agents Ressler et Mojtabai en compagnie d’Harold Cooper dans cette jolie cage de verre inviolable où vous déteniez autrefois Reddington avant qu’il ne lave le cerveau de tout le monde.



Elle s’agita sur la banquette et Red, sentant qu’elle était sur le point d’exploser, lui prit la main, lui intimant ainsi l’ordre implicite de se calmer. Elle le comprit et se força à répondre d’un ton ferme sans être agressif.

  * Reddington n’a fait que nous ouvrir les yeux sur les criminels en col blanc qui hantent le monde, y compris au plus près de nous. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous pourrez vous en tirer comme ça ? Vous sous-estimez encore l’intelligence de notre équipe et les moyens dont elle dispose grâce à Reddington.
  * Votre intelligence présumée est largement amputée de membres essentiels à son fonctionnement désormais.
  * Et la vôtre, madame, est amputée d’une notion essentielle à sa survie. Vous êtes comme tous les grands criminels suffisants de pouvoir et d’argent. Vous êtes prévisible parce que vous croyez que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais vous faire tomber du piédestal où vous vous êtes installée, forte de votre ambition malsaine et d’un ego sans doute démesuré. Ce qui finit toujours par détruire les gens comme vous, c’est leur vanité.
  * Qui êtes-vous, Agent Keen, pour prétendre faire tomber qui que ce soit ? Dois-je vous rappeler que votre dossier est déjà bien lourd ? Le président ne vous tient pas vraiment en ses bonnes grâces.
  * Le contraire serait étonnant. Mais lui avez-vous vraiment tout dit ? J’ignore où il veut en venir mais je peux vous dire que vous n’avez plus que quelques jours à vivre. Je vous suggère d’en profiter.
  * Je profite déjà du bonheur que j’ai à voir vos amis en cage.
  * J’allais vous suggérer d’autres sources de plaisir, mais vous y êtes insensible. Dites-moi, McMahon, avez-vous été victime de violences sexuelles dans votre enfance ? Avez-vous déjà pensé à consulter un psychiatre pour vos problèmes asociaux ?



Red étouffa un rire. Elle était douée, sa Lizzie. Il n’aurait sans doute pas fait mieux.

  * Et vous, Keen, vous êtes en paix avec vous-même en sachant que vous aimez l’homme qui a fait assassiner votre mari ?
  * Il vous manque des tonnes d’éléments à ce que vois. Je suis en paix avec lui et avec moi, oui. Totalement.
  * Il sait que vous êtes responsable de son arrestation qui m’a vraiment bien aidée ?
  * Oh oui, il le sait. Depuis longtemps. Si vous cherchez un moyen de nous désunir car pour vous, il faut toujours diviser pour mieux régner, vous perdez votre temps. Lui et moi sommes…unis, à la vie, à la mort.
  * Vous êtes encore jeune, contrairement à lui. Et vous avez une enfant qui a besoin de vous. Pensez-y.
  * Vous ne pouvez pas atteindre ma fille, alors gardez votre salive pour de vraies menaces.
  * Croyez-vous ? Vous ne savez pas tout.



Liz lança un regard interrogatif et craintif à Red. Il la rassura encore en lui serrant de nouveau la main.

  * Manifestement, vous non plus. Et à la fin, ce sont toujours ceux qui s’en prennent à nous qui en périssent. Depuis 30 ans environ, il en est ainsi. Seriez-vous plus forte que les statistiques ? Non. Vous, votre seul hypothétique pouvoir c’est d’avoir fomenté un complot avec l’aide du président. C’est lui votre pouvoir. Mais je me demande s’il sait vraiment tout. Et vous savez quoi ? On va creuser.
  * Creusez donc le trou où vos amis seront bientôt enterrés.
  * Pardon de vous le rappeler, mais au regard de la loi que vous êtes censée représenter publiquement, mes amis ne risquent rien dans l’immédiat. Des semaines, des mois passeront sans que vous puissiez les faire condamner pour ce que vous aviez prévu de faire. D’ici là, vous serez partie tutoyer les vers de terre. Diaz ne sera plus président d’un pays, ni même d’un quelconque club du 3ème âge. Vous allez tomber six pieds sous terre, bientôt…
  * Reddington aussi.
  * Arrêtez de me faire rire et libérez mes amis. Vous avez perdu. Rendez-vous et vous sauverez des vies innocentes.
  * C’est curieux, j’allais vous dire la même chose !



Manifestement agacée, McMahon raccrocha, laissant Liz à la fois énervée, anxieuse et désireuse de trouver un réconfort quelconque en Red. Elle se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait toujours la main.

  * Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir bien joué mon rôle.
  * Tu as été parfaite, je t’assure. Maintenant on sait où sont nos amis et qui sont les cibles de McMahon. Nous deux. Et j’aurais dû être seul face à elle.
  * Arrête…
  * Quand je vous ai mis sur la piste de Moreau, j’ignorais encore où tout ça vous mènerait. Comme souvent, j’ai négligé un paramètre important : moi. Je suis celui qui détient les secrets les plus sombres de tout le monde, celui qui sait les obtenir et les garder selon mes intérêts. J’ai toujours été l’homme à abattre depuis que j’ai endossé le nom de Raymond Reddington. Déjà, avant, on essayait de me faire taire. On a tout fait pour ça et ils n’ont finalement réussi qu’à me rendre plus fort, plus déterminé à…
  * …te venger ?



Il souffla un peu. L’heure était-elle enfin venue pour lui de dire tout ce qu’il avait dû subir ?

  * C’était le but initial, c’est vrai. Celui qui m’a mené à construire, peu à peu, année après année, cet empire du Mal des autres. On m’a payé grassement pour garder des squelettes dans les placards. Et quand j’ai eu assez de matière pour mettre fin à des décennies de mensonges, tu es revenue dans le bal. Avec Tom. J’ai alors oublié ma mission première pour t’inclure dans le processus. Si j’avais compris que Tom t’aimait vraiment et qu’il ne cherchait qu’à me nuire à travers toi, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Mais je l’ignorais et, outre ma vengeance personnelle, j’avais aussi promis à ta mère de toujours veiller sur toi. Tout le monde autour de moi me déconseillait de me rendre, tu sais. J’ai fait ce que je fais toujours, et j’ai désobéi à ma propre règle de survie : j’ai mis ma tête sur le billot pour toi.
  * Pour ma mère ?
  * Pour toi, Elizabeth. Pas pour elle, pas pour ma promesse. Pour toi. Tu comprends ?
  * J’ai du mal.



Il bâtit en retraite car quand il s’agissait de son rapport privé à Liz, il ne savait par où commencer et comment ça finirait. C’est son amour pour elle qui lui faisait toujours fuir la réalité de leur relation. Il était tout bonnement incapable de faire face. Le fait qu’elle puisse le considérer comme un père putatif l’avait blessé mais l’avait aussi conforté dans l’idée qu’il ne méritait pas mieux…et que ce n’était pas si mal.

  * On en reparlera plus tard, je te le promets. En attendant, nous en sommes aujourd’hui là où j’aurais dû comprendre que cette aventure nous mènerait. Je savais au plus profond de moi-même qu’il y avait des forces contraires à mon sens de la justice. J’avais mis des blancs sur ma liste de noms car j’ignorais qui étaient ces gens et en quoi ils me mèneraient vers les sommets de ma propre quête. Diaz est, depuis des années, sur la liste. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu’il soit le sommet de l’iceberg. Tu te souviens de la Cabale et de leurs motivations ?
  * Bien sûr. 2017 était leur année. C’était il y a plus de 2 ans.
  * En 2017, Diaz fut élu comme président. Tu vois le lien ?
  * Et après ? Tu dis qu’il est manipulé par la Cabale ? Depuis son élection, ils sont plutôt discrets. Tu les as infiltrés, n’est-ce pas ?
  * En effet. Ils sont toujours là, Elizabeth. Ils ont mis une sourdine à leurs exactions notoires mais oeuvrent encore dans l’ombre. J’ai laissé passer pas mal de choses car sans intérêt immédiat. C’est toutefois par eux que j’ai appris qu’ils allaient gagner beaucoup d’argent à l’avenir grâce à Diaz et à un complot contre l’Amérique. Je n’ai pas pu en savoir davantage car, comme tu le sais, je fus arrêté entre temps.



Elle regarda par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient et revit les événements qui freinèrent l’enquête de Red. Dans sa tête défilait le mot "coupable" par omission ou par négligence égoïste. 

  * Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit à ce moment-là ?
  * Parce que j’ignorais où les éléments en ma possession allaient me mener. Et parce que je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu me trahirais de la sorte. Tout s’annonçait plutôt bien au départ. J’avais récupéré les ossements de ton père, tu étais sauve et supposément ignorante de tout, j’avais encore gagné du temps. J’ai fait une grave erreur.
  * Moi aussi.



D’un mouvement synchrone et sans s’être consultés, ils exhalèrent en même temps un soupir à fendre l’âme. Il reprit : 

  * Nous devons remonter aux sources.
  * Moreau est mort, ainsi que tous ceux qui furent aux sources de ce complot.
  * Je ne parlais pas du complot en soi. Je pensais à Diaz. C’est lui le nerf de cette guerre, lui qui peut soit nous sauver tous en trahissant McMahon, soit prendre le risque de perdre tout ce qu’il a en combattant contre nous. Nous devons trouver un moyen de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. J’ai déjà des éléments en ma possession qui peuvent l’y obliger, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas suffisant. McMahon doit avoir bien plus encore.
  * D’accord. On commence par où ?



Il hésita un instant avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, sachant que cela allait faire remonter des tas d’angoisses et de souvenirs.

  * Tu sais comme moi par qui j’ai eu les informations concernant la campagne de Diaz.



Elle paniqua aussitôt.

  * Non, s’il te plaît.
  * Nous n’avons pas le choix, Elizabeth. Elle doit revenir dans la danse.



Elle secoua la tête à la négative, refusant l’idée du plus profond de ses entrailles.

  * Et Agnès, j’en fais quoi ??? Si sa mère, sa grand-mère, toi, êtes en guerre contre la Maison-Blanche, elle devient quoi ? C’est une enfant qui a l’âge que j’avais quand mes parents se sont battus contre…des forces analogues.
  * L’histoire n’en finit jamais de se répéter, je sais.
  * Je veux mieux pour elle. Elle n’y est pour rien.
  * Tu n’y étais pour rien non plus. Malgré tout, malgré moi, malgré Sam, tu vois où tu en es arrivée ? On ne peut rien faire contre le destin. Agnès l’apprendra plus tard si nous ne faisons rien aujourd’hui pour éviter ça.
  * Tu dis qu’on doit tous faire front ensemble pour son salut à elle ?
  * Scottie a travaillé pour Kirk qui savait des choses sur Diaz. Nous devons demander à Scottie ce qu’elle a appris et la mettre dans la confidence. Je suis navré de devoir en arriver là car j’aurais aimé pouvoir faire autrement. Mais Scottie a des moyens que nous n’avons plus. Et sûrement des informations que nous avons négligées.
  * Mais je vais mettre mon enfant en danger, Red !!!
  * Je te promets que non. N’ai-je pas toujours réussi à te protéger ?



Elle lui fit une moue dubitative.

  * Le prix à payer fut quand même énorme, tu en conviendras.
  * Justement, nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons tous pour éviter à Agnès un destin comme le tien. 
  * Ou celui de ma mère ?
  * Aussi, oui. S’il te plaît…(il hésita un instant)…Lizzie…jamais je ne mettrais ta vie ou celle d’Agnès en danger pour servir d’autres desseins que votre propre survie. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je n’ai plus aucun doute sur la question, mais…
  * Mais tout est tellement inextricablement lié que tu as peur. Et c’est normal. J’ai peur aussi. Des fantômes de mon passé vont sûrement encore resurgir bientôt. Je le sens venir. Je sens la mort me frôler de son haleine fétide. Elle rode autour de moi depuis si longtemps…et depuis quelques mois, elle se fait plus insistante. Je veux bien mourir mais pas avant de te savoir saine et sauve et assurée de le rester pour voir grandir ta fille, lui garantir un avenir radieux, et être heureuse enfin.
  * Selon toi, tu seras le prix à payer pour mon bonheur ? Je t’écoute bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et je refuse ton sacrifice. Parce que sans toi…



Il la coupa par peur de ce qu’elle allait dire.

  * Sans moi, tu seras libre, Elizabeth. D’ici là, nous devons en finir avec ma liste. Ou essayer au moins de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes la Cabale et autres organisations semblables. Ils savent tous que Raymond Reddington a décidé de prendre sa revanche sur la vie et avec qui je le fais. Mon procès hautement médiatisé a grillé ma couverture et la Task Force. Désormais, nous devons agir avec les moyens restants. Que cela me désole ou pas n’y change rien.
  * D’accord. J’ai une confiance désormais totale en toi, tu sais. J’ai beau ignorer les tenants et les aboutissants, je sais que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. J’ai besoin de toi. Pour moi, pour mes amis, pour Agnès. Alors je t’interdis de te sacrifier.



Il lui sourit gentiment et lui reprit la main.

  * Tu appelles Scottie ?



Elle soupira et accéda à sa requête. Sans ôter sa main de la sienne.

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Susan « Scottie » Hargrave, cette dernière ne fut pas ravie de devoir collaborer avec Red. Et elle le fit savoir !

  * Liz, la prochaine fois qu’il vous prend le besoin irrépressible de sauver le monde, s’il vous plaît, pourriez-vous oublier de le faire avec Raymond ?



Liz prit un air désolé de circonstance alors que Red fut plus amusé.

  * Allons, Scottie, tu sais bien que sans moi ta vie n’aurait jamais eu autant de piquant ! Et puis, il s’agit moins de sauver le monde que de garantir à ta petite-fille une sécurité optimale aujourd’hui et pour le restant de ses jours.
  * Je sais, Red. Mais toutes les fois où nous nous voyons toi et moi, j’y perds beaucoup. La dernière fois, ce fut mon fils.
  * Ton fils aurait dû m’écouter et suivre mes conseils avisés. C’était une tête brûlée.
  * Vois-tu, le problème avec toi c’est que tu demandes sans cesse aux autres de te suivre, ou de suivre aveuglément tes consignes, voire tes ordres, et ce, en dépit d’eux-mêmes. Tu as commis d’énormes erreurs en sous-estimant le libre arbitre et la volonté de tous ceux qui t’entourent de près ou de loin, de décider seuls ce qui est de leur meilleur intérêt. Au mieux, tu infantilises ceux qui ont le tort de t’aimer, et au pire, tu les paies grassement pour qu’ils t’obéissent au doigt et à l’œil. Regarde où ta manière de fonctionner a conduit Elizabeth, puisque tu refuses d’endosser la responsabilité de la mort de mon fils.



Devant l’animosité flagrante de Scottie, Liz décida de calmer le jeu.

  * Écoutez-moi, tous les deux. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, ni même changer les mauvaises habitudes comportementales de chacun de vous. Scottie, vous n’êtes pas une blanche colombe tombée du ciel et auréolée de toutes les vertus. Néanmoins, vous avez le cœur assez pur pour faire amende honorable en aimant ma fille. Quant à toi, Red, ce qu’a dit Scottie est totalement vrai. L’analyse est parfaite, sauf que là, présentement, nous avons tous mieux à faire que nous balancer des vacheries et régler des contentieux. McMahon a clairement menacé Agnès. Donc, nous pouvons continuer à compter les mauvais points entre nous ou nous pouvons agir maintenant pour sauver ma fille, mes amis et nous-mêmes.



Red éclata de rire.

  * La sagesse a fini par frapper là où je l’attendais le moins. Elizabeth, es-tu encore dans ce corps magnifique ?
  * Et toi, dans quel corps penses-tu être désormais ?
  * Touché.
  * Scottie sait tout. Pas de chichis entre nous.



Il regarda les deux femmes de travers. Scottie le nota et se moqua de lui.

  * Je t’ai toujours dit que les femmes finiraient par avoir ta peau, Raymond.
  * Et donc ?
  * Et donc rien. Je vais garder ça pour moi parce que, quoi que soit ta mission personnelle, elle y inclut ma petite-fille. Et pour elle, parce qu’elle est ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde, je vais mettre en stand-by tout ce que je pourrais avoir à te dire. Mais…tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Et tu auras plutôt intérêt à avoir les bonnes réponses quand cette sale affaire sera réglée. En attendant, je vais vous aider.



Il soupira.

  * Tout ton cinéma depuis 10 minutes pour nous dire finalement que tu es d’accord pour ce qu’on te demande.
  * Je me devais de te dire certaines choses. Et tu devais les entendre aussi. Maintenant que c’est fait, mes ressources sont les vôtres.



 

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent en revue tous les éléments dont Scottie disposait sur le Président Diaz, sur ses relations financières controversées, sur ses ambitions personnelles et sur…sa femme.

Au terme de leur longue entrevue, quand Liz et Red s’en allèrent, ils n’étaient guère plus rassurés mais avaient néanmoins obtenu des soutiens logistiques et armés si nécessaire. Et des informations qui pourraient s’avérer capitales. Dans la voiture, ils en discutèrent sérieusement.

  * Tu te rends compte que c’est encore plus bête que ce que l’on pensait ?
  * Une beuverie, un accident, une femme et son fils qui meurent, un délit de fuite et la classique cascade d’événements qui ont conduit Diaz à vouloir faire assassiner sa femme. Et McMahon n’a fait qu’obéir aux ordres du patron parce qu’elle briguait un poste encore plus important que celui qu’elle avait.



Elle médita un instant en silence sur le couple présidentiel.

  * Comment un homme peut-il en arriver à vouloir supprimer la femme qu’il aime ?
  * Quand l’amour et l’ambition démesurée se mélangent, le cocktail peut s’avérer explosif, tu sais.
  * Je dois manquer d’ambition.
  * Ah oui ?



Il la regarda de biais en se demandant d’où lui venait subitement une telle réplique.

  * Disons que ma seule et unique ambition désormais est le bonheur de ma fille. Tout le reste ne compte plus.
  * Ne néglige pourtant pas les phénomènes extérieurs. Outre ton métier, tu es tout de même entourée de gens dangereux, à commencer par ton ex-belle-mère et moi-même.
  * Et ma mère qui est on ne sait où…
  * Tu la crois toujours vivante ?
  * Je n’en sais rien. Et à dire vrai, je préférerais continuer à la penser morte. Parce que si elle est en vie, elle devra faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion et de preuves concrètes pour m’expliquer pourquoi elle vient de passer plus de 30 années sans dire à son père, à sa propre enfant aussi, pourquoi elle a choisi de les faire souffrir de son absence.
  * Elle ne le pouvait peut-être pas.



Pendant qu’il conduisait, elle lui coula un regard attentif. Elle sentait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose sur ce sujet. Comme toujours dès qu’ils parlaient de Katarina, il devenait sybillin, encore plus hermétique que d’ordinaire.

  * Bon, on ne va pas recommencer ce petit jeu, hein ? Alors, que sais-tu au juste ?
  * Rien de plus que ce que Donald a découvert et t’a révélé.



Elle marqua un mouvement de surprise.

  * Tu es au courant ?
  * J’ai discuté avec lui hier, oui. J’espère qu’il fera ce qu’il a dit et gardera tout ce qu’il sait pour lui.
  * J’ai confiance en lui.
  * Toujours est-il que tout ce que l’on sait actuellement n’est que pure supposition. Aucune preuve ne vient étayer le fait que Katarina soit encore en vie.
  * Et tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?
  * Et toi ? Après tout, c’est ta mère.
  * Je te l’ai dit. Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir envie de savoir parce que ça compliquerait singulièrement mon existence au moment où, justement, elle pourrait commencer à devenir plus simple. Être en paix avec toi – et ce, même si tu ne l’es pas vraiment encore avec moi – m’apporte un bonheur tout simple que je n’aurais jamais cru possible l’an dernier. Mais depuis, j’ai compris et appris bien des choses à ton sujet, et j’ai cessé de lutter contre toi. Tu es au centre de mon univers, Raymond Reddington. Agnès et toi êtes tout ce qui motive chacun de mes pas.



Il se racla discrètement la gorge.

  * C’est gentil mais je ne suis pas ton père, Elizabeth. Et je n’ai pas très envie de jouer au grand-père avec ta fille.



Elle se mit à rire doucement.

  * Je t’accorde que j’ai du mal à t’imaginer en grand-père.
  * J’en aurais pourtant l’âge. Ma fille aurait désormais 32 ans. Un âge plus que raisonnable pour enfanter.
  * Tu ne parles jamais d’elle. Pourquoi ?
  * Je n’ai rien à en dire. Elle est morte très jeune, ainsi que sa mère. Fin de l’histoire.
  * Mais tu ne m’as jamais dit comment.
  * Si seulement je le savais…
  * Tu ignores comment elles sont mortes ?
  * Je n’ai jamais pu retrouver leurs corps.



Il porta une main à sa tête, inspira profondément et reprit :

  * Écoute, je n’ai pas envie de parler d’elles. Un jour viendra bientôt où je mettrai la main sur la ou les personnes qui savent ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, mais ce jour-là n’est pas encore venu. Pour l’heure, on doit en finir avec McMahon, avec Diaz et tous leurs sbires. Et pour commencer, on sort nos amis de la cage.
  * D’accord.



Elle comprit alors que la motivation de Red pourrait bien être de venger la perte des siens, de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé et d’en finir avec son passé. Elle accepta donc de garder cette discussion sous le coude pour l’avenir proche qui leur était promis.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur son bras afin de lui assurer son plus total soutien, et lui demanda :

  * Alors, quel est le plan d’attaque ?



Le reste du trajet se fit entre coups de fil et explications du plan.

 

Trois heures plus tard, Cooper, Aram et Ressler étaient libres, avec eux, dans un sous-sol cossu où des victuailles savoureuses remplirent les estomacs et les âmes.

Ils mirent ensemble au point la stratégie finale qui ferait tomber Diaz. Et évidemment, tout ne se passa pas sans heurt…ni sans perte. C’est d’ailleurs au moment précis où Red avait l’arme de McMahon sur la nuque, alors qu’il pensait son heure venue sous le regard effaré d’Aram, effrayé de Liz et colérique de Ressler, que Dembe surgit de nulle part, tuant d’un tir précis en pleine tête, la teigneuse Anna McMahon.

Contraint de révéler la vérité suite aux aveux de son épouse, Diaz dût démissionner de son poste de président et une enquête criminelle fut diligentée par le FBI sur ses agissements passés.

Plus tard le lendemain, Red et Dembe étaient chez Liz à attendre le retour d’Agnès auprès de sa mère. Et quand Red dit à Liz qu’il ne restait pas, qu’on l’attendait ailleurs, elle ne cacha pas sa déception. Il le lut dans son regard. Mais il n’était vraiment pas prêt à revivre un semblant de vie de famille, du moins pas comme ça. Pas maintenant non plus. Quitte à endosser un rôle, il voulait celui du mari de l’une et du père de l’autre. Il voulait plus que tout accomplir son devoir conjugal de temps en temps avec celle qui le regardait autrement depuis peu. Il chassa de sa tête ses idées devenues quasiment obscènes, jeta un ultime regard à l’intérieur de l’appartement avant d’en refermer la porte et s’en alla.

Il savait déjà vers où il allait. Parce que son vieil ami d’enfance avait retrouvé Katarina à Paris, photo à l’appui. Pour aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, cette femme pouvait bien s’avérer être Katarina. Et lui, Red, devait, plus que tout autre, en avoir le cœur net.

Alors il s’envola pour Paris, Dembe à ses côtés, avec un plan en tête. Risqué mais logique.

  * Si cette femme est Katarina, elle saura me reconnaître.
  * Mais si elle ne l’est pas…
  * Eh bien, je suppose que je vais avoir des ennuis. Et c’est là que tu entres en jeu. Tu les laisses me prendre, tu nous suis, et tu m’accordes 48h avant de venir me chercher.
  * Il peut se passer bien des choses en deux jours, Raymond. Es-tu prêt à subir ça ?
  * Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. J’ai quelques cartes en main, gardées pour ce jour précis où je devrais répondre de ce que j’ai fait à Katarina. D’ici là, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.
  * Et Elizabeth, j’en fais quoi ?
  * Tu la rassures en lui disant que je m’accorde quelques jours de vacances après avoir fait tomber le président des États-Unis. Je mériterais d’ailleurs une médaille pour ça ! Et des vacances royales.



Dembe ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

  * Ils vont te droguer à mort, ils vont te faire parler malgré toi, et tu seras sans défense. Ce n’est pas vraiment l’idée que je me fais des vacances.



Red lui sourit aussi en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

  * Je me prépare depuis plus de 30 ans à ce moment précis où l’on va essayer de me faire avouer qui je suis et pourquoi je fais tout ça. J’ai répété cent fois sous penthotal la même histoire. Celle que j’ai racontée à Constantin aussi. Je la connais par cœur.
  * Tu la connais même si bien qu’elle est devenue ton histoire, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Parfois, oui. Mais je n’ai jamais oublié l’homme que je fus et pourquoi j’ai dû faire tout ça. La justice sera rendue, Dembe. La justice sera rendue.
  * Fais en sorte de ne pas en être le prix à payer. C’est tout ce que je te demande.
  * Tu sais comme moi que…au bout de la piste, il restera Elizabeth face à moi. Et que c’est elle, et elle seule, qui décidera de mon avenir. Elle sera mon dernier juge et mon dernier bourreau. Elle pourra me condamner à mort, me condamner à un exil éternel loin d’elle et d’Agnès, ou me pardonner.
  * Vous deux aurez un jour des tas de choses à vous faire pardonner. Je vous vois depuis plus de 6 ans vous faire du mal, danser une danse macabre ou sensuelle, vous aimer, vous repousser, vous enfuir, revenir et, dans vos valses hésitations, il y a toujours des victimes collatérales. Je t’aime comme un grand frère, Raymond, et j’ai appris à aimer Elizabeth aussi comme une petite sœur, mais vous deux, quand vous vous battez, c’est impossible à gérer. Alors j’espère que ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire ne vous détruira pas davantage. Promets-moi que, si les choses ne tournaient pas comme tu le souhaites, tu lui diras enfin tout, et que tu lui avoueras enfin tes véritables sentiments.



Quand Dembe eut terminé sa longue tirade, Red était ému. Il enlaça son ami, les larmes au bord des yeux, et lui dit à voix basse :

  * On ne me laissera jamais le droit de l’aimer comme ça, mon ami. Mais oui, je te promets qu’elle saurait tout si…si je n’avais plus d’autre option.
  * Tu recules pour mieux sauter.
  * Je sais.



Ils reprirent leurs places et le restant du vol se fit en silence.

 

Une fois à Paris, Red se rendit là où il pensait pouvoir trouver Katarina. Dembe observait depuis un appartement surplombant la rue. Il ne fut ni surpris, ni inquiet par la tournure des événements. C’était inclus dans le plan.

Alors il vit Red appeler cette femme qui marchait dos à lui, dans cette rue déserte et sombre. Elle se retourna et marcha vers lui. Il avait placé un micro sur le Fedora de Red et entendit ce qu’ils se disaient. Rien de personnel, rien de précis. Elle l’avait appelé « Raymond », l’avait embrassé une première fois, puis, ils avaient évoqué ensemble l’idée qu’ils puissent être vus. Red avait joué son rôle, et, manifestement, Katarina avait bien joué le sien quand, lors d’un second baiser, elle planta une aiguille dans le ventre de Red. Dembe ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir en voyant son ami tomber au sol, inconscient. Et il serra les poings en voyant Katarina repartir, le chapeau de Red dans les mains, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Ce que Dembe ignorait c’est qu’avant le second baiser, Red avait déjà compris qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la Katarina qu’il avait jadis connue. L’ersatz était parfait cependant. Sauf que jamais Katarina ne l’aurait embrassé, lui. Jamais. Il n’existait pas pour elle. Il était arrivé en Amérique pour trouver les membres de la Cabale qui faisaient tant de tort au KGB. Si Katarina avait su qu’il était celui qui….

Alors jamais elle ne l’aurait embrassé. Mais elle pensait qu’il était Ilya, celui qui avait pris l’apparence de Reddington à sa mort. Et c’est en tant qu’Ilya qu’il allait devoir jouer sa partition.

 

**_TBC...._ **


End file.
